Aircraft regulations for commercial transport aircraft require that each flight attendant is seated with safety belts fastened during takeoff and landing. The seat must be capable of restraining the flight attendant against left-right or side-to-side movement, forward-aft movement, and vertical movement as may occur during a rapid acceleration or deceleration event such as when the aircraft is flying through turbulence or during a hard landing. In addition, aircraft regulations require that when seated, the flight attendant must have a direct view of a main aisle in the area of the cabin for which the flight attendant is responsible. Flight attendant seats are conventionally mounted on a partition or on the walls of a monument. Unfortunately, such conventional mounting of flight attendant seats reduces the total amount of floor space available for revenue-generating passenger seats.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a seat for a flight attendant that occupies a minimum amount of floor space, is capable of supporting lateral loads and vertical loads, and provides the seated flight attendant with the ability to maintain visual observation of a main aisle of the cabin.